twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Elder Camelia Luminita Vidraru
Known Information Before their first death, Camelia Luminita Vidraru was an Elder and priest of the Vidraru caravan of the Trahazi. They traveled the lands of Adelrune extensively and were renowned among their people as a particularly powerful Warden. During their travels, they managed to take their caravan up near Mandala and picked up two travelers: half-dragons named Val'rune and Orryn. The three forged a life-long oath that in exchange for protection, Camelia would welcome the half-dragons into the Trahazi family and provide the refuge the two sought. The caravan traveled for years without issue until it was attacked by interlopers seeking to steal the caravan's supplies. True to their oath, Val'rune and Orryn were the first to die in the attack. As the last line of defense for their people, Camelia took up a spear and begged their caravan to run. Unfortunately, their lifelong oath to pacifism meant that they had little combat experience and they were run through and left for dead. Their last thoughts were a silent prayer that they would one day reunite with their caravan. Camelia's memories of their time with their caravan are spotty at best, and completely shattered at worst. They do not remember the faces of their family or the songs they once wrote. Their childhood is lost, and their time as an adult is hazy. The one thing they have been able to cling to is the certainty that the Twelve watch over them, and that the Returning phenomenon must be a sign that they are still loved by the gods they worshiped. Since Returning... Since Returning, Camelia has taken up the mantle of Elder once again. They do what they can to not overstep their position, since there is no official caravan in Port Frey, but they try to act as a guiding hand and coordinator when possible. Camelia has dedicated more and more of their time toward academic pursuits, so that they can research the knowledge they have lost, and find new information to help their people in search of a new homeland. Camelia is a member of the Faith Council, being the primary point of contact and representative of the Trahazi Zodiac. Camelia has adopted a tradition of Saturday nights being times for celebration. After a shift on the wall, later in the evening, they can often be seen drinking and enjoying the company of friends. When asked, their reasoning is that it is always appropriate to celebrate surviving another gathering, and they hope to channel that joy and appreciation to their Gods. Camelia originally entered town dedicated to the Goddess of Music, Myzka. Since then, they have rededicated themself to Mother Matsi, a patron that they decided better suited their role as an Elder. In Trahazi fashion, they have changed their birthday to the 5th day of the Seventh Month in a Trahazi ritual. Status Camelia was a clan elder before their death, which may hold meaning to other Trahazi. They currently hold no pins of status, however. Allies *'Val'run, Apprentice of Zoka' - Val'run is a fellow Returned that was a part of Camelia's caravan before their first death. In life, the two were Oathbound to one another. In exchange for Val'run's protection, Camelia would offer refuge and welcome Val'run into the hearts of their caravan. *'Orryn, Blessed of Baki' - Orryn is also a fellow Returned that was a part of Camelia's caravan before their first death. Orryn and Camelia swore the same oath to one another that Camelia had with Val'run. *'Anka Novani' - Despite the reputation of the Novani family, Camelia considers Anka one of their closest allies in regards to their priestly and social duties to the Trahazi. *'Arika Vako' - Though Camelia recognizes that Arika is pulled in many directions by her half-dragon nature and dedication to the Guild of Academics, they value their time with Arika above all else. *'Contessa Mieletassa '- Camelia considers the Contessa to be a staunch ally to the Trahazi people, and considers her to be an unerring confidant, a vast pool of knowledge, and, potentially a friend. *'Granuelle O'Conaill' - Granuelle is one of the few people in Port Frey that allows Camelia to lower their guard completely. Camelia considers Granuelle a good friend, a staunch protector, and a drinking buddy. Granuelle once gave Camelia a necklace as a gift, perhaps not realizing the significance of gifts in Trahazi culture. Since that time, Camelia would trust Granuelle with their life. Quotes * "You are certainly Trahazi because you make me suffer." *"Would you like to play game? Is called 'Where is Wine Bottle'!" *"Granny Baba, your sign is strongest this month. As I begin to remember more of my past, please lend me the strength to protect my nation. Lend me the wisdom to remember those we have lost." Enemies *None to speak of Obituaries *None yet! Rumors *Camelia makes a big show of being oathbound to pacifism. A bit too much of a show. *Camelia knows more about the underworld than they are letting on. *Camelia's oath of pacifism has an important exception for those who tamper with their ward lines. *Camelia had a secret romance in their youth that they may or may not remember *Camelia is a little too freely giving of their warding talents. They must take their own price. *Camelia is not the age people think they are. *Rumor has it, Camelia has blackmailed the wrong person *Rumor has it, Camelia is secretly in love with an Inquisitor Character Inspirations *Camelia was mostly inspired by memories of the kind and motherly people that I met in my mother's wiccan coven when I was a kid. They don't have any particular pop culture inspirations, I just wanted to channel that Big Mom Energy in a way that resonated with memories of pagan rituals and drum circles. They were also just meant to be an extremely happy love-and-light type of character. A lot of my LARP characters tend to be really heavy and I thought that Camelia would be a nice break to just show up to games and be happy and joyful all weekend. Wow this is super not interesting and got way too introspective. Soundtrack *Finding You - Kesha *Soft to be Strong - MARINA *Infinitesimal - Mother Mother *I Will Dance (When I Walk Away) - Katzenjammer *My Own Tune - Katzenjammer